New Fantasy
by WolfieGirl769
Summary: So Tenten is 'assaulted' by a masked figure, she doesnt know who it is, only that she really really likes what they do.
1. Chapter 1

!DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU ARE OF AGE!

!I do not own any of these Naruto chars.!

!I am not making money from this, nor do i want to.!

**Chapter One**

"Arg! Even after all my training, i swear i cannot best you Neji!" Tenten panted, blades circle around both of them. She sat down and groaned.

"Sorry Tenten. Im always training. So to best me, you have to train more than me, which is unlikely." Neji's eyes turned back to normal. He turned and walked off, out of view of Tenten.

'_What an asshole.. And to think, i had a crush on him.._' Tenten sighed, she got up, walked over to a tree and sat down, resting up against it. 'Ow.. if only he know his own strength when training.." She rubbed her sore arms and winced. Closing her eyes she almost started to dift off into a soft sleep, when she heard crashing from above. Her eyes sprang open and she was up on her feet in a flash, her soreness forgotten, she was now ready to fight with the rest of her strength. She felt a cool breeze behind her, then arms wrap around her from behind. She gasped as a hand grasped her breast, a moan escaped her lips. The arms turned her around. The mysterious person was a female! Tenten could plainly see the figure under the black mask and black gear, she could not make out who it was.

The masked person grabbed the corner of its mask, pulling it down, to let into view full gorgeous lips. The masked figure kissed Tenten softly. Tenten gasped, but the kiss felt so good, she melted into the figure kissing back. A tongue softly went across Tentens teeth, asking for entrance, she allowed it. '_Oh my god, am i bi? i...i don't know.. this... t-this feels so good.._' Tenten moaned as the tongue explored her mouth. The figure broke the kiss and stepped back, licking her lips. With a smirk the figure vanished from sight. Leaving a stunned, dazed Tenten to wonder who the hell that was.

Tenten blinked a couple of times, and winced as her soreness came back into play. '_Who was that?_' Tenten grumbled. "Who ever it was, was a damn good kisser.." With that she turned, and walked slowly, sorely to the hidden leaf village.

The next day:

"Wait what happened?" Sakura asked. She had a hand on a glass of water, while the other hand was busy fixing up some paperwork she was kindly asked to help with from Iruka-sensei. She took a sip of the water, making a face at the blandness from it.

"A figure, i think it was female, i don't know who it was, made out with me!" Tenten signed in frustration. "How many times do i have to tell you..?" Sakura smirked and looked at Tenten. "W-what?" Tenten stammered.

"You liked it didnt you..?" A sly smirk crossed Sakuras face. Tenten blushed and look away. "I knew it." Sakura sighed. "Iv already figured out that i have a fancy for girls. So don't worry, your not alone Tenie!" Sakura thumbed the edge of a piece of paper. She bit her lip. "Look, i know who-"

The door opened and Hinata barged in. "O-oh. My bad.. Am i interrupting something?" Tenten staired at Sakura, who just smiled and shook her head. "Nope." Sakura said and looked back to her pile of papers.

Tenten sighed, knowing full well that she wasnt not going to get an answer out of Sakura now. "Ill be right back, i gotta go to the bathroom." Tenten got up, leaving Sakura and Hinata alone to finish the paperwork. She walked down the hall to see a quick flash of black once more. The figure stepped out in front of her, i moved closer, causing Tenten to back up, she only stopped when she felt a wall behind her. The black figure approached her, put a hand on either side of Tenten. Tenten reached up to the mask, she tugged at the bottem, expecting the whole thing to budge, but only the figures lips cam into view.

The figure smirked, and leaned closer to Tenten. Tenten felt hot air on her neck, then a soft tongue trailing her neck. She left out a soft sigh as the figure bit and sucked at Tentens neck, leaving a hickey when she was finished. The figure then nibbled up Tentens neck and kissed Tenten. Tenten moaned into the kiss, she felt her kneas go weak at the sure passion from the kiss. She felt the figures tongue inside her mouth, playing, enjoying itself. She gasped and moaned into the other girls mouth as she felt a hand gently clasp over her breast again. The hand thumbed through her shirt and bra in circular motions, making Tenten groan in pure pleasure. As one hand played with her left breast, she felt a hand run down her body, and down her side.

Tenten tried to break the makout session, but the figure pressed into her. The kiss deepened, making Tenten blush. Tenten gasped in sudden surprise as she felt a hand on her inner thigh, moving upwards. She felt finger pet her through her pants, she was intently aroused, becoming wet. Tenten blushed and moaned into the mouth of the other girl. She felt the figure smirk into her lips as she broke the kiss. Both hands left Tenten wanting more. The figure vanished once more, just had she done the day before.

**Also be sure to leave a review! If i can get better at writing, ill be quite satisfied. Haha anyway, Who is this masked figure? Sakura know her? Is it maybe Sakura herself? Who knows.. Maybe it was Hinata.. OR maybe another girl not introduced yet.. Find out on next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

!DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU ARE OF AGE!

!I do not own any of these Naruto chars.!

!I am not making money from this, nor do i want to.!

**Chapter Two**

Tenten slid to the ground. She put a hand over her mouth. She closed her eyes and smiled into her hand. "Masked Girl.. Show yourself.. Let me see the face of the one making me fall for her." Tenten sighed, and got up, she walked to the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. '_Her mouth.. it tasted so good.. like sweet and tangy pineapples and oranges._' Tenten turned on the water, letting it run over her fingers. She cupped her hands and splashed her face. She reached for a paper towel hanging on the wall to dry her face. Drying her face she heard a thump and a crash from the hallway. "What the hell?" Tenten walked out into the hallway. The crashing came from the classroom Hinata and Sakura where in. In a panic, she burst through the door ready to fight what ever was attacking the girls. She stopped and turned bright red.

Tenten blushed at what she saw. A very naked Sakura was on top of a very naked Hinata, her mouth focused on Hinata's right breast. Hinata let out a moan as Sakura's fingers played with her lower lips. Sakura looked up at the open door, seeing Tenten standing there, blushing, mouth open wide. Sakura and Hinata both shuffled away from each other, grabbing the closest piece of clothing they could find to cover themselves with."U-uhm" Sakura stuttered. She sighed. "Yes me and Hinata are a thing.." Hinata shifted uneasy beside her.

"I-i Uhm... S-sorry to disturb.. I H-heard crashing, thought someone... broke i-in." Tenten stammered. She slowly backed up and closed the door. She heard shuffling in the room then the door burst open showing a clothed Sakura. "No! Please.." Sakura stopped seeing Tenten right in front of her. She frowned and grabbed Tentens arm, dragging her into the room again. Tenten let out a shocked gasp, and stumbled in after Sakura. "Okay, Tenten.. Can you promise not to tell anyone about this.. Please." Sakura's eyes dropped to the ground, she let go of Tentens arm, letting it fall to Tentens side. Hinata frowned as well, she was almost fully dressed, only needed to pull on her coat.

"You guys.. d-dress fast." Tenten looked at the wall. She bit her lip and looked at Sakura. "Sakura." Sakura looked up at Tenten. "Im your best friend. Im just a little shocked about Hinata. But sweaty, i would never tell a soul about this." Tenten hugged Sakura. She felt Hinata hug her as well as Sakura hugging her back. "Thank you Tenten." Sakura smiled. "But why do you smell..." A tiny sniff. "Turned on."

"Eh?!" Tenten turned bright red. "N-Nothing!" Sakura looked at Hinata and raised an eyebrow. Tenten sighed, turning darker shades of red."It was the masked figure.. okay..?" With that said Ino walked into the classroom.

"Masked figure?" Ino asked as she stepped into the tousled classroom. "What the hell happened in here? Looks like a bloody tornado hit!" Ino stepped close to the three girls.

Tenten's eyes widened. She smelled pineapple and oranges again. '_Oh my god, is it Ino?!_' Tenten stared at Ino's lips, they looked just like the masked figure. In a quick motion, she twisted on her heel, grabbing Ino around the waist darting out of the room. She twisted on her heel again, making a dash down the hallway, she slammed into the janitors closet, nearly flinging Ino into it. She slammed the door behind her. "Its you."

Ino stared widely around the place. "What the fuck Tenten?! Its me who?! For fucks sake, what the fuck are you doing dragging me here?!" Ino was about to bitch at Tenten more when her lips where now very busy. Tenten kissed Ino soflty, looking for any type of recognition the way Ino kissed her back. Nothing. It wasnt Ino. Tenten stepped back from Ino. "Sorry.. I thought.. I.." Tenten blushed.

Ino blinked. "Wow Tenie, your a damn good kisser.." Inos eyes hardened and her hand flew to her hips. "But what the hell?! If you wanted to fucking kiss me you didnt need to drag me all the way over here." Ino smirked. "I can give it to you anywhere Tenten." Ino went in for another kiss.

Tenten backed up. "Ino, i thought you where somebody, i really truly, am sorry for-" Ino's tongued kiss shut Tenten up. Inos tongue explored Tentens mouth as Ino pushed into her. Tenten tried to break free by backing up, but Ino followed her. She backed up into the door, leaning for support, her hand gripped the doorknob, turning it her and Ino fell through the doorway. Ino was on top of her, her thigh was pushing against Tenten's lower area, as well as Ino's breast being pushed into her own. "I-ino, i dont.. i dont like you like this..!" Tenten tried to escape Ino's grasp. Ino smiled. "Tenie, you will after im done with you.." Ino was about to kiss Tenten again, when she saw a black flash again. Ino was flung off of Tenten and into the wall ont he farside. Tenten felt herself being lifted up, she Glanced at the masked figure and smiled slightly.

"Ow!.. Who the fuck are you?!" Ino groaned pulling her self up. "Dont you know when a girls horny, to leave her the fuck be?" The figure turned and dashed away with Tenten in her arms.

Tenten focused on the masked figure, her eyes trailed the bone structure of her. She didnt even see that they where now in the middle of a forest outside of the Hidden Leaf Village. Tenen was set gently on her feet, but she gripped onto the masked figure. "Who are you.."

The figure started to back up, but Tentens grip hardened, her hand flew to the top of the masked figured mask. Yanking it off it revealed the identity of the masked female.

**Oh cliffhangers, i know im mean! Read on to find out who it is!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS! Omg! i know its been awhile, and please dotn kill me, ive been busy with work and all. so here it is! all the nasty shat you wanted from the start! :P**

**Btw if my writing changed at all, my bad, ive been reading a lot of otehr fanfics, i may have started to write like a few of them...**

**Its short, but i hope it had enough action for you? Im kidna sorta into anotehr couple.. i ship Lara and sam soo much yo! But anyway here it is, sorry if its short, or seams rushed, i had a short time limit to write it.**

Tenten gasped. Never in a thousand years would she guess her best friend Temari would be the girl she falls for. She should have noticed the smell! No wonder she reconized it!

Temari smirked, she grabbed Tentens hand before she could pull it away and yanked her closer. "Shocked Tenie?"

Her lips where dangerously close to Tenten's, being this close, feeling this warmth from her, made Tenten blush. She wanted nothing more than to pin her down and make her moan. "Nope." Lie. Big lie, she was shocked but the sheer ammount of force its taking her right now to NOT jump on Temari tat its takeing all of her mental ability right now.

"Oh, of course not." Temari backed Tenten up into a tree. "This will be fun."

Tenten's legs almost gave out at the tone of her voice... She gasped as Temari's lips met hers in a lust filled dominiating way. She actually liked the dominence asserting from Temari right now, made her even more arroused.

Temari pressed her thigh between Tenten's legs, grinding slowly, making Tenten gasp and moan into the kiss. Temari pinned Tenten's hands onto the tree. With her free hand she worked off Tenten's shirt. With a grin she moved her kisses down her neck. She thumbed her breast though her bra, feeling it harder under the fabric by the slightest touch. "Someones ready.."

Tenten heard her bra fall to the ground, then felt hot breath on her breast. "Not fair how you get to see all of me, and i get none of you as a vi-" She was cut off with a moan because Temari had begun sucking and gently biting her nipple. She heard more clothing hit the ground, she was now bare to the world, the woods can now see everything, but she didnt even care.

Temari ripped off her own full body black outfet and tossed it aside. She was in only her bra and panties. Satisfied she gave Tenten's nipples enough attention, she let go of Tenten's arms and went lower. She could already see Tenten was ready. She tumbed around the entrence, not going in yet, not even going near Tenten's clit. Tenten squirmed and tried to move her hips to make Temari touch in places she wanted it the most. Temari pressed againts her, forcing her hips to stop. REmoving her fingers from the lips of Tenten's sex made her groan in protest.

"Quit teasing me... i can't take it anymore.." Tenten groaned.

"Alright, fine." Temari lowered her head to Tenten's lower lips and tounged her clit. Tenten moaned and grabbed Temari's hair forcing her to stay and finish, even though Temari was going to do just that. She changed to flicking her tounge againts Tenten's clit, hearing the other girl groan. Temari moved her tounge down to Tenten's opening, flicking her tounge inside. Tenten Rocked her hips to the movement, she was starting to pant and moan loudly.

"T-temari im going to cum!" Tenten said though clentched teeth. No longer able to hold back she came, she felt Temari's tounge at work lapping up the mess. She pulled Temari up and kissed her, tasting herself. "Best friend huh..?"

**Yeah it was rushed and im sorry! i gave you action tho, so dont be so grumpy!**


End file.
